secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mascouten
Mascouten I The original Mascouten was a role play city-sim, built as a joint project between LMD owner Wolf Lumin and Midtown owner Midtown Bienenstich. It was originally started to house both companies' headquarters, but turned into a fully-functioning role playing sim by the end of 2008. In 2009, ownership moved away from Wolf Lumin to Decaf Coffey due to monetary concerns. The original Mascouten came to a close in late 2009, and the community was forced to spread throughout the roleplay grid. City Design & Layout The City of Mascouten was inspired in great part by New York City, with some San Francisco and Miami flair as well. The city's layout remained fundamentally the same throughout its life, but various changes and additions were made over time. The city was originally platted and designed by Wolf Lumin, Midtown Bienenstich, and Alexandre Rehnquist. The sim was initially split up into three neighbourhoods. *'West Mascouten': Consisting of an area designed and built entirely by Wolf Lumin. **Designed after Times Square with highrise skyscrapers, bright lights and flashing, spectacular advertisements. **Location of LMD HQ in Lumin Tower, Midtown Tower, high-value commercial rental space, the Tunnel, and a harbor. *'East Mascouten': Consisting of an area designed and built entirely by Midtown Bienenstich and Alexandre Rehnquist. **Designed after Miami art deco architecture with topography similar to San Francisco. **Location of the city park, government offices, residential townhomes, and high-value residential. *'North Mascouten': Consisting of prefab homes on a hill. **Very high value residential area. City Expansion After the city's Sale and transfer of ownership, Wolf Lumin continued to be the chief builder. The most notable change was the addition of the Old Town area in the north. *'West Mascouten' remained the same, with the exception of the West Subway Station being added under Midtown Tower. *'East Mascouten' remained the same, with the exception of these additions: **The South Strip Mall **City Hall *'North Mascouten': Changed drastically. **Hill was flattened and entire area was turned into Old Town Mascouten. ***Old Town was designed as an older, run-down industrial commercial space which housed rentals, a homeless camp, and a FD burn building. ***To the East of Old Town the MTA bus bay was built, along with East Subway Station, as well as the Gas Station and a space that housed several projects including MTA HQ, Apartments, a Commercial highrise, and auto repair shops. Final Design In the end, Mascouten featured a fully functional highway, underground tunnel, topography, affluent residential space, a spectacular downtown, and older ghetto area, and full city services. The harbor was built upon by Chavez Shu with great approval by Wolf Lumin, Downtown housed many businesses, the longest standing of which included Lumin Enterprises, Gentek, and Zero Tolerance. It was also home to the Mascouten Police Department. Along the northern highway loop was Mascouten General Hospital and the Mascouten Fire Department. East Mascouten boasted a Bank, Coffee Shop, Townhomes, Park, and Mall. Old Town was in the north, housing commercial endeavours such as restaurants and bars, Silverman Manufacturing, and the DMV. Mascouten II In 2010, Mascouten was restarted by Will Szymborska, Owen Lusch, Ac14 Hutson, and other NTBI members. The re-designed version was built in a distinct New York City style. The sim was fundamentally the same as the original sim, with high quality roleplay being key. The sim was a fully involved, 24/7 roleplay which moved from scene based role play where after a roleplay is done, any damages or effects of the roleplay would be reset back to the norm to a continual and more realistic 24/7 roleplay, where events would have a longlasting impact, like a building collapsing and staying that way. City Services Both iterations of Mascouten contained numerous city services. Roleplay ranged from emergency services to civilian groups and criminal groups. These included the Mascouten Police Department (MPD), Mascouten Fire Department (MFD), Mascouten District Hospital (MDH), Mascouten Transportation Authority (MTA), Mascouten Criminals, and various civilian roles. Mascouten Police Department In Mascouten I, the MPD drew some influence from the real-life NYPD and the Gotham City Police Department from the Batman series. They drove blue LMD vehicles with a yellow stripe and white roof. MPD officers wore a navy blue uniform with a yellow stripe down each pantleg, which continued on to Mascouten II. When Mascouten II's MPD rolled out, it was equipped with Astaro Imperial Cruisers painted in white with blue stripes and with NYPD styled MPD decals. The cars later were changed with the addition of the Vertex lightbar from Astaro to better reflect real NYPD cruisers. Mascouten Fire Department The MFD drew major influence in both iterations of Mascouten from the real life FDNY. The department was billed as being one of the best on the grid, as it was able to very realistically handle almost every call it dealt with. The Mascouten I MFD used the HD Fire System and trucks, and the Mascouten II MFD used the Tredpro Fire System and Astaro trucks, and the Szym Haul LT Ambulance. Mascouten General Hospital The Mascouten General Hospital was again in both Mascouten iterations, and at its peak each time, was billed as the best hospital roleplay in Second Life. The MFD's ambulance services delivered paitents to the hospital, where they recieved treatment roleplayed out with realistic detail. MTA The Mascouten Transportation Authority operated the city's bus and taxi service in Mascouten I. In Mascouten II, the MTA was retooled to provide bus service, and the taxi service was handed off to Nikko Dezno, who ran his cab and livery company until the sim closed. Category:Roleplay Category:City Sims Category:Shopping